


A Rose (bowl) by Any Other Name

by spikesgirl58



Category: Sapphire and Steel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/pseuds/spikesgirl58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Elemental Challenge - Prompt Superbowl Sunday</p><p>What is this mysterious power that has gripped a nation?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rose (bowl) by Any Other Name

The pair suddenly appeared as if stepping through an invisible door.  Ordinarily, it might have attracted the attention of one or two passersby, but that wasn’t the case.  There were no people standing by the streets to look questioningly at them.  There weren’t even any cars moving.  It was as if time has stopped.

“Let’s deal with this anomaly and be on our way.”  Steel readjusted his jacket and straighten his tie.   “What did They tell you?”

“Their information was rather sparse.  Apparently, it is a fairly common occurrence, although the center of the disturbance tends to wander from location to location.”  They walked the deserted street.  Even the air seemed strangely still.  Yet there was an invisible hum of excitement carried along in it. 

He tapped a _Sorry we’re closed_ sign.   “They obviously know it’s coming.  Do They have any idea what drives it?” 

“None.”  Sapphire looked around at the deserted streets.  “It is careful to pick a time when people are otherwise distracted, like now, to appear and do its damage.  These people actually seem to welcome it.  It comes in and agitates the people.  This anomaly is responsible for more danger to humans than anything else, barring a war.  It takes their free will and, in many cases, their common sense.”

Steel nodded solemnly.  “I see.  I understand.”

“I’m not sure that you do.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“We are used to dealing with a cunning and evil aspect of Time.  This is very different.  It’s borne out of passion, not aggression.”

“I don’t see that either is very different than the other.”

Sapphire gave him a shy smile.  “Don’t you?  Do you hate me, Steel?” 

“What?  Of course not,” he snapped.  “What nonsense.”

“Do you love me?”

“Why do you even have to ask?”

“Then you do see that they are very different things.”

“Not in the passion that either generates.”   Steel took her hand and kissed it.  “The paths are miles apart, but not the fervor that drives the person consumed.”

“Steel, I never believe you had such a silvered tongue.”

A mischievous smile answerer her.  “Keep him out of this.  Now, does this anomaly have a name?”

“Yes.”  Sapphire took a deep breath as if bracing herself to speak the words.  “They call it Super Bowl Sunday.”  


 

 


End file.
